This new carnation cultivar originated at Aalsmeer, Holland, as a sport of an unpatented carnation variety named "Doranja" and was discovered by me in 1977. I selected this sport for propagation because of its relatively large size and unusual coloration. Propagation of this discovery flower was done by means of cuttings and the success of that propagation led me to continue propagating this new plant through successive generations at Aalsmeer, which demonstrated that the new plant not only retained the continuous production of blooms and distinctive coloration but also that its distinguishing characteristics held true from generation to generation and appeared to be firmly fixed.